Hide and Seek with a Robin
by RobinCupcake
Summary: When the heroes lose a certain young bird in a game of hide and seek, Nightwing comes to the rescue. Little does the team know that the event is quite familiar to the original boy wonder. One-shot. I own nothing.


A/N: for part two, kid flash and artemis are not in love, and are not retired. Also, batman does not hate Nightwing, and vise versa. Review?

"Where is that kid?" The flash groaned as the other league members glared at him.

"Well, it was your suggestion to play hide and seek." Black canary said as she looked inside the cabinets for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Well I didn't know the kid would be this good at the game!" The flash shouted as he zipped around the cave for the fifth time.

"He's a bat! Isn't it obvious that the kid would be good at this type of game?" Green Arrow shouted at the speedster, who was murmuring, "Bats is going to kill me…"

The league froze as they heard the flash, thinking about the idea in their head. Batman was definitely going to kill them. And then he would resurrect them and kill them again. Panicking, the heroes frantically searched the rooms over and over again. The blood in their veins froze when they heard the zeta announce the words.

"Recognized, Batman, 0-1."

"Maybe he won't find out." The flash said, although the panic in his voice betrayed him.

"Won't find out what?" The dark knight's stoic tone sounded from behind them. His eyes narrowed, and the heroes turned around nervously.

"Ah, there you are, you see…" The Flash stammered.

"Where is Robin?" Kid flash shouted as he sped through the cave.

"Well, it was your suggestion to play hide and seek." Artemis said as she looked under the cushions.

"Well, how was I supposed to know he would be this good at hide and seek?"

"He's a bat. That alone should give it away." Artemis's tone was heavy with panic. "Great, now Batman and Nightwing are both going to kill us. I didn't want to die yet…"

Kid flash, impulse, and the countless other heroes in the cave froze as they thought about what the blonde had just said and groaned. Batman was going to kill them. And Nightwing was going to resurrect them if they were really unlucky and kill them again. The two speedsters dashed frantically across the mountain, searching every place that they could think of.

"Recognized, Nightwing, B-0-1." The zeta tube's mechanical voice froze the speedsters in their tracks.

"Maybe he won't find out..." Kid flash whispered.

"Won't find out what?" Nightwing asked as the heroes gulped and turned around to face their leader. On their faces was a look that Nightwing knew well. "Wait, don't tell me, you lost Robin?" His tone was more amused than angry. The team shared a look. That was a good thing, right?

"No! Of course we…" Wally trailed off nervously as Nightwing arched an eyebrow. "…fine. How'd you know? Last time I checked, you're not telepathic."

Nightwing stared at them for a moment before bursting out in laughter. The entire team, not including the original members, shared a look again. Their serious leader, who was usually stoic as a statue, was laughing?

"So…. Does that mean you're not going to kill us?" Artemis asked hopefully.

Nightwing stopped laughing and wiped a tear from his eye, but the smile stayed on his face. "I won't," the team sighed in relief. "But I can't promise anything for batman." The team's panicked expression returned. He smirked as he made his way to an air vent in the corner of the living room. Taking the lid off, he peered inside and saw a sleeping Robin. He reached inside and lifted the boy out with his strong arms, setting him on the couch, he laughed for a few more moments before he picked up the boy.

"Seriously, dude, how did you know he would be there?" Kid flash asked, still awestruck that the ebony found the bird in a matter of seconds.

"I swear, you guys are just like your mentors." Nightwing laughed as he made his way to the zeta tubes with the sleeping boy wonder still in his arms. "Ask your uncle, KF!" He shouted as he disappeared into the zeta tube.

"Hello master Richard, what happened to master Timothy?" Alfred's accented voice asked when the ebony appeared in the batcave.

"The team lost him in an air vent." Nightwing's voice was filled with amusement as Alfred arched an eyebrow and chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "They're never going to learn, are they?"

"No, Alfred, I don't think so. I don't think so." 


End file.
